


Collar Full

by feidlimid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And They Were Roommates...but a different flavor, Camboy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Hyung Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Joshua Hong Lowkey Resides in the Fetish Booth, Masturbation, Minor Implied Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Oppa Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Voyeurism, Wonho cameo bc Pisces Representation, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feidlimid/pseuds/feidlimid
Summary: “Fuck you, Cheollie.” Joshua checks him with his shoulder, nearly making the other boy careen off the sidewalk.“Wouldn’t you like that, Hong?” Seungcheol giggles as he runs ahead a little. Joshua rolls his eyes and tries his best to ignore the twinge that pulls at something deep in his belly.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days late, but HAPPY CARATVERSARY TO ME. It's been a wild year in this fandom and nearly half a year since I started writing fic...so I figured it was about time I wrote a full piece centering my ult of ults, light of my life, Choi Seungcheol, and my favorite Songs About Jane enthusiast, Joshua Hong. This particular round of horny brain worms was inspired by this [ wonderful soft boy Scoups interpretation](https://twitter.com/otterpium/status/1342692173309947904) by Twitter user @otterpium, and I want to thank them for fueling my absolute descent into bias thirst.
> 
> title from [Collar Full](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZAIEAG6Vgk) by Panic! At The Disco, and recommended playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4VLJu0qDfKCr0PT564f0G1?si=oTucIpDhRO2nfL9OteYOpw&utm_source=copy-link).

“Aaaand we’re at time. Your TA will send out an email with the problem sets for next week, and you can pick up last week’s exams in your mailboxes outside.” 

Joshua slides his notebook into his backpack, smirking a little at his roommate’s struggle to wrangle his pens back into his faded pencil bag. 

“Here, you missed one,” Joshua leans under the desk to hand a stray pen to Seungcheol, not noticing the way his breath catches a little when Joshua looks up at him.

“Thanks, Shua,” he sticks it into the front pocket of his pastel striped button down, smoothing his khaki slacks as he finally stands up. “Wanna go grab our exams?”

Joshua groans and drags a hand across his face, “No...I don’t. But I guess we should. Depending on how this one went, I feel like it might be time to switch majors.”

“But...stats...it’s our thing,” Seungcheol whines and gives his best puppy dog eyes. Joshua has to admit they’re some of the best he’s ever seen.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go see the damage.” 

Joshua tries to shrug off Seungcheol where he hangs on his shoulder, peeking over at his results-- _not as bad as I expected_.

“Hey, that is a perfectly respectable grade. Keep it up and maybe you’ll see my dust on the next midterm.”

Seungcheol slaps his own exam paper on Joshua’s head and sticks out his tongue. Sometimes Joshua wishes his roommate weren’t such a fucking child. He sticks out his own tongue in return.

“That’s a curve B+, and you know it. Maybe we should spend more time studying together and less time…”

“...Playing FIFA and having garbage can basketball tournaments. But look, what else am I supposed to do when you’re so…” Seungcheol trails off as they walk out of the building and down the steps together.

“When I’m so what?” Joshua tries to fill in the blank Seungcheol’s left in the air.

“When you’re so bad at both those things and make it so easy for me to destroy your ass.”

“Fuck you, Cheollie.” Joshua checks him with his shoulder, nearly making the other boy careen off the sidewalk. 

“Wouldn’t you like that, Hong?” Seungcheol giggles as he runs ahead a little. Joshua rolls his eyes and tries his best to ignore the twinge that pulls at something deep in his belly.

The air is just turning warm with the first hints of spring, daffodils poking their heads out of the dirt. Joshua’s always liked this time of year, spring break just a few weeks away and everything feeling just a little bit...easier with the snow thawed. He wraps the neon windbreaker he’d thrifted the other day around himself a little more tightly, as another gust of wind blows across their path and pushes Seungcheol’s overgrown bangs into his eyes. Joshua laughs as he shakes out his shaggy mop of hair and thinks of telling him he needs a haircut. 

Their friends call them domestic...but Joshua prefers the term symbiotic. It wasn’t like they’d bought a “Welcome to the Hong-Choi Residence” doormat for their room or anything. (Seungcheol would insist on Choi-Hong anyway.) After sharing so many classes in their first year, they’d simply agreed to be roommates...and coordinated their bedding, and decor, and whatever else Seungcheol thought they needed to make the place feel a little more homey. Sometimes Joshua would go down to the kitchen on Sunday mornings and make banana pancakes to wake up Seungcheol with. Nothing out of the ordinary, normal roommate shit. However, given how messily Seungcheol had a habit of keeping his desk, Joshua couldn’t imagine settling down with him in any possible universe, no matter how much Jeonghan joked about it. _Settling down?_ His brain short circuits a bit at the phrase, and he pulls at where the backpack strap has slid off his shoulders.

“You’ve still got class after this, yeah?” Seungcheol’s voice breaks into his thoughts as they head up the stairs to their room.

“Yeah, my history seminar. I’m gonna just drop my notebook and pick up my books at home.” Joshua trudges behind Seungcheol and makes a mental note to take him shopping for new shorts soon. His khaki pants are hugging a little too tightly to his ass and thighs, and Joshua thinks he can almost make out the outline of his boxers clinging to his legs. Idle observations that he tries to push out of his head once they reach the third floor landing. 

“Mmkay. Let’s get dinner after, okay?” Seungcheol turns their door handle and walks through the small hallway that opens out into their unfairly large corner double room. He throws his bag onto his bed before slumping into his desk chair.

“Of course, want me to see if Jihoon or anybody wants to come along?”

“Nah, I haven’t heard from that fucker in a week at least. Probably holed up in the studio or something...and you know Soonyoung’s…”

“Still on the hunt for that tall kid with the glasses from his English class last semester,” Joshua finishes, smirking a little to himself as he places his stats notebook down on the desk and reorganizes the rest of the contents of his bag.

“Ah, young love,” Seungcheol sighs, placing his face in his palms and squishing his cheeks in the impossibly cute way that sometimes makes Joshua want to poke and poke until he squeals a little in discomfort. And if there was one drunken night last year where he and Jeonghan had done exactly that on the beat-up couch in their common room...well, he doesn’t need to bother unpacking all the things those sounds had made him feel.

“It’ll be nice, though...just to have dinner...the two of us.”

Joshua glances up from stuffing the books he read-- _was supposed to read_ \--for class into his Jansport. Poking a pencil lazily into the top of his wooden desk...theirs really, since they had pushed the two together within a week of moving in...Seungcheol gives him a look he can’t quite parse. Something a little heated lurks within his gaze, and Joshua quickly looks away, not quite knowing what to do with the sensation, not knowing what it’s provoking in his own expression.

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that. It’s been a little while,” Joshua smiles, getting his face under control again and pushing away any words that threaten to give shape to the swirl of feelings that flutter between his head, his chest, and straight down to the pit of his stomach. 

“What are you smiling at? You’re gonna be late. Go! Go!”

“Alright already! I’m going,” Swinging his backpack across his shoulder, Joshua laughs lightly before slipping his shoes back on and heading out the door. 

The sun’s come out after a blustery morning, making Joshua shrug his jacket off his shoulders and stash it in his bag. His phone falls to the ground with a loud clatter, eliciting a whispered curse, before he picks it up and notices a new email notification.

[NO CLASS TODAY]

_Dear all,_

_It’s been a long winter. Take advantage of the warm weather this afternoon and spend some time outside! For next week, prep…_

Joshua doesn’t bother reading the rest of the email before sliding his phone back into his pocket. Muttering a quiet prayer of thanks that his prof is such a hippie, he breathes in the fresh air and contemplates what to do with the unexpected hour and a half of free time that’s appeared in his schedule. It might be nice to drag Seungcheol out from whatever gaming hole he’s sure to have found himself in. It’s nice enough to take a walk out to the river before dinner, and the thought of going back to one of their favorite campus spots for the first time this spring feels a little like a ritual, a way to reopen the seasons even as the school year races to its close. 

Joshua smiles to himself as he imagines Seungcheol dragging him along, always more eager for an adventure once you get his ass out the house. He’s sure to find a flat rock or two, probably more, and lure Joshua into a rock skipping contest, ignoring the fact that you can hear the roar of the river, full from the melting snow coming down off the mountains, from their dorm room. He’ll try anyway. Seungcheol’s always had that effect on Joshua. Making him say yes against his better knowledge or wishes...making him want to see what happens next.

For now, though, Joshua figures he might as well swing by the convenience store to pick up some drinks and snacks for their walk.

The store is relatively empty by the time he arrives, and Joshua browses the aisles, picking up a couple of bags of trail mix, a VitaminWater for himself, and a peach milk for Seungcheol. He’s always been partial to more saccharine tastes, and Joshua makes a mental note to ask Hoseok to pick up more Mike’s Hard Lemonade...black cherry flavor, or else...before the Smash Brothers party they’re hosting Friday night. 

A pack of Twizzlers hangs enticingly at the register, and Joshua decides to add them to the pile on the counter. As the scanner beats rhythmically, Joshua feels around the pockets of his gray sweatpants for his wallet. _Oh no_. 

“That’ll be $12.30,” the clerk stares at him, already registering the situation...already exhausted by it. 

“Shit, it’s...I just need to find...my wallet.” Joshua rummages through his backpack, groping inside each pocket and coming up empty.

The clerk sighs, “Do you have a card or like meal points on your ID?”

Joshua barely registers his words, feeling incredibly flustered as he checks through his bag a second time and a third.

“Ugh, I must have left it at my dorm.”

“Well, look, just leave your ID, and I’ll hold onto your stuff, and you can run back and get it. How’s that?” It’s ostensibly a question, but his condescending tone just makes Joshua more irritated at the predicament.

“Yeah, okay. Okay, thanks. I’m so sorry about this,” Joshua tries to keep the tightness out of his voice and plasters a smile onto his face.

The clerk waves Joshua away without a second look, and, as he begins the trek back across campus, he can’t deny the righteous indignation flaring in his gut at the lack of customer service in the world. Seungcheol would understand...and probably have about five half-baked ideas about who to call to rectify the situation.

A little out of breath, Joshua swings open the door and launches into the rant he’s been building for the last 10 minutes.

“You’ll never believe what just happened, Cheollie. I fucking forgot my wallet and had to leave my ID at the convenience store, and walk all the way…”

Joshua’s voice breaks off as he turns the corner into their room. 

Seungcheol is there...very there...in front of him. Still wearing his striped shirt from before. But not much else. Except so much else. Pale pink thigh-high socks encase his legs, making them look luxuriously silky and smooth. They’re held up by bright pink garters wrapped underneath Seungcheol’s ass...and nothing else. Suddenly, Joshua realizes the lines he saw underneath Seungcheol’s khakis...were something else entirely. The late afternoon light streams in through their high window, giving Seungcheol a halo and suffusing his bright pink ears with light. His eyes are wide...matching the full, pink O of his lips, as he stares at his roommate like he’s just seen a ghost. Joshua thinks he’s never seen anything more...captivating. Drawing a deep breath, he moves to speak...before realizing he’s frozen to the spot.

“You’re…you’re supposed to be in class...Fuck...fuck fuck fuck, you can’t be here!” Seungcheol scrambles to pull the sheets over himself, face reddening with every second.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It got canceled! And I wanted a snack and I got you some peach milk and oh my god I’m so sorry.” Joshua feels his hands frantically gesturing in the air, searching for something to hold on to. He notices the cherry-print backdrop that hangs behind his roommate, creating a striking contrast with his dark curls, and loses his words again.

Seungcheol nervously looks at the tiny clock at the bottom corner of his computer screen. _Shit_ …

“I...I...crap. I don’t have time for this. Shua, I need...I need you to…” Seungcheol’s voice wavers a little, as Joshua stays rooted in place. “I need you to go. I swear I can explain this later, but right now…”

“Cheollie, look, I’m sorry...I’m sorry but what is...what is all this?” Joshua blurts out before he can catch himself. He’s honestly not sure why he hasn’t bolted out of the room, saving the questions for another day...another day that he’d put off infinitely into the future. 

“It’s nothing...I just…”

“It’s definitely not nothing,” Joshua cocks an eyebrow in spite of himself...and realizes he can still see a sliver of pink satin stretched across Seungcheol’s thigh where the sheets part. His mouth goes a little dry. “Look, if you don’t want to talk about it now, we can…” 

Seungcheol takes a shaky breath and pulls his legs in a little closer.

“I...ugh, fuck. How do I...Shua, I’m...I do shows. I do shows for people...online,” he swallows, anxiously checking the time again.

The silence that falls between them feels like it stretches for an eternity.

“Wait, so you’re like what? A camboy?” Joshua scoffs quietly in disbelief and runs a hand through his hair.

Seungcheol blinks slowly, considering his words before replying, “Yes. If you want to call it that. Yeah, I am.” He looks up at Joshua a little defiantly, daring him to say something. 

Joshua takes a step forward, then another, not really sure what’s drawing him in, but feeling increasingly charged to take a closer look at his roommate. He had thought he knew Seungcheol inside and out, but all of a sudden he seems transfigured, like the stained glass in the kaleidoscope Joshua’s uncle had given him when he turned eight. 

Seungcheol doesn’t break eye contact, something quickly opening between them and making the air feel a little syrupy and overripe. 

“I...okay, so you just...go on camera...in the middle of the day?” Joshua takes a breath...and another step closer. 

“It’s the middle of the night for most of my audience, but…” he trails off sheepishly, scratching under his collar and flushing deeper when he notices the slight bulge in Joshua’s pants. 

“Oh…”

“Look, I...I can say more later, but I’m gonna be late to start,” Seungcheol replies, biting his lip a little and eyes darkening as he sees Joshua swallow thickly. 

Joshua shifts his weight from one leg to the other, suddenly thankful he’d taken off his windbreaker now that the room feels about 30 degrees hotter than he knows it actually is. He lets his eyes linger on Seungcheol’s fingers twisting into the sheets, and notices the cream colored bolster with a bright magenta ribbon that he leans against. Joshua wishes it were him instead. And then something clicks, like the pieces of glass finally resolving themselves into a new pattern that he’d never seen before. 

At the same moment, Seungcheol flits his eyes back up to him, desperate with something a little less panicked and a lot more...needy and feral, as the time inches closer to 3PM. 

Last fall, they had gone on a hike together, alone. Five hours through thick woods and barely cleared trails, until the trees gradually began to thin and they suddenly found themselves on a wide outcropping, staring down into the valley below. Their hands had brushed together, and Joshua wondered what it would feel like to take Seungcheol’s in his own...and just _jump_ , realizing they could fly _._ It had hung in the air, unspoken in Joshua’s thoughts...and in Seungcheol’s. This time, they let themselves drop.

“Can I wa-”

“Do you wanna st-”

They speak at the same time, then both release a nervous laugh on uncertain terrain.

“Is it...I mean…? Would I…?” Joshua stammers out.

“No…” Seungcheol gazes up at him, a newfound softness...and sultriness hanging on the edge of his words. “I want you to stay.”

“Okay,” he swallows hard and nods, feeling his cock jump at Seungcheol’s voice. 

A little dumbfounded, Joshua finds himself sitting crosslegged on the edge of the bed, transfixed by Seungcheol’s movements. The line of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. The way his hands move around as they meticulously adjust the camera and set up his ring light. Seungcheol pushes his bangs back and forth, perfecting their level of polished dishevelment, before breaking out a tube of chapstick and running it over his lips. As he pulls the sheets back, a whiff of peach, jasmine, and coconut fills Joshua’s nostrils and stokes the heat already suffusing every inch of his skin. 

His hand itches to reach out, to ask to do it for him, to help show the world how damn _perfect_ Seungcheol looks. To reveal how perfect Joshua’s always thought he was since the moment they sat next to each other on the first day of freshman Calculus and their thighs had bumped together. Joshua had looked over, breathing out a quick apology, before almost losing his words at the other boy’s long lashes and quick blush that reddened his ears. He took the feeling and buried it down, smothering it under a quick exchange of names and hometowns and courses. But now, in the rising warmth of springtime, with Seungcheol sliding himself back against his pillows and putting a finger to his lips before leaning forward and typing in a password, something new and and green and quite nearly in bloom rises from Joshua’s sedimented emotions.

A bright chime fills the air.

“Hi...I’m ready for you. It’s been a while...did you miss me?” Seungcheol pulls a cherry flavored Dum Dum out from underneath his pillow, unwrapping it quickly and sucking it into his mouth. 

Joshua feels the tightness in his pants grow as Seungcheol’s tongue wraps itself around the bulb of the candy, staining his lips bright, bright red. 

“You know if you’ve been watching anyone else’s shows, I won’t forgive you, oppa,” Seungcheol pulls a frown as he slips the sucker out of his mouth with a slick pop, voice low and sticky with sugar. 

“It’s fine, though. Even if you didn’t miss me. There’s loads of other people that like me, too.”

The idea of Seungcheol out on display, ready for the taking, appreciated by so many people, makes Joshua feel lit aflame. He sneaks his hand underneath the elastic band of his pants. Seungcheol’s always been cute, there’s no world in which Joshua would deny that. But watching his roommate work the audience, shift into someone bold and mischievous and _fucking sexy_ makes his head swim.

A ping. Seungcheol clicks and opens a chat box. 

“You wanna know why I’m eating? I just had class, and I need a snack. Someone was _supposed_ to bring me food, but they were late so I had to fend for myself...Hyung, does watching me eat this make you hungry?” Seungcheol darts his eyes up to meet Joshua’s, lips quirking up into the hint of a smile. 

Joshua presses the heel of his hand against his crotch, trying to stave off the insistent rush of blood heading straight for his cock. 

Mixed with the sound of digital coins falling into a virtual piggybank, Seungcheol’s laugh fills the room as he slides the pink tip of his tongue over the lollipop again. 

“I _did_ have a good week. It would have been better if I’d had more time to game, though.”

Joshua breathes in as he closes his eyes. He thinks about all the times he’d leaned back on the beanbag chair in the middle of their room, phone in hand...and Seungcheol had settled between his legs before grabbing the Switch and starting a game of Mario Kart. Seungcheol’s head had rested heavy and hot against his thighs, and Joshua would be lying if he hadn’t imagined what it would feel like if Seungcheol turned just a little bit, and mouthed his way up his legs before…

“Today’s TMI? You want to know what I’ve been up to? Mmmm…” Seungcheol purses his lips and and taps them consideringly. 

“Today...you know, I want to do things a little differently. TMI… TMI… Did you know I have a roommate?”

Joshua’s eyes snap open, and his hand freezes where it’s been loosely stroking his half-hard dick. 

“I do...and…” Seungcheol leans towards the camera, sucker stashed in his cheek as he begins to slowly unbutton his shirt. “He should be in class right now. Don’t worry. This is our time right now.”

“But today, I want to think about...I want you to tell me what you’d think about, what would happen if he walked in and saw me like this.” 

Joshua feels his chest tighten, as Seungcheol slips his shirt off his shoulders, revealing the strong biceps and toned chest he’d spent the last half year stopping himself from admiring in the bathroom mirror when they brushed their teeth together.

“Do you think he’d think I’m sexy, oppa?” Seungcheol coaxes. “Do you think he’d want to fuck me, too?”

The screen flashes over and over again, as responses pour in, lighting up the sticky sheen of Seungcheol’s lips. 

“Do you think he’d want to fuck my mouth? Do you think he’d want to see just how far I could take him?”

Joshua desperately tries to stifle a whimper in the back of his throat, as the idea of Seungcheol swallowing around him shoots straight between his legs. His hand starts to move up and down his cock more easily, a wet spot of precum starting to show through his pants.

Seungcheol slips a hand around his own cock, rubbing slowly at the head before sliding his hand down and around his quickly hardening shaft. 

He bites his lip a little, smirking, “Or do you think he’d make me touch myself for him until I came. Do you think he’d get on his knees and beg me to come for him, all over his face?”

If this were one of the anime Joshua watched in high school--still watches if he’s honest, a comically large amount of blood would have shot from his nose at the way Seungcheol’s voice curls around the words. Stretching out the _“o”_ in _“over,”_ making it so Joshua can nearly hear himself begging for the wet heat of Seungcheol’s cum. He closes his eyes again and loses himself in the rhythm of his hand and increasingly heavy breaths.

“Or...do you--mmm, do you wanna know what I think?” Seungcheol reaches over to take a small, purple bottle out of his bedside drawer. 

_Snick._

Joshua’s eyes fly open again, dazed as he watches the slow squeeze of lube drizzle onto Seungcheol’s fingers. It nearly shimmers in the sunlight, as Seungcheol rubs it between his fingers before deliberately pushing his legs apart. 

“I think that...haa…” Seungcheol sighs a little as he slips a finger inside. Joshua thinks he might die on the spot. 

“I think that if he walked in, and saw how I’m opening myself up for you, hyung,” he whimpers a little as his finger disappears up to the second knuckle. “I think he might just fuck me until he came inside me. And then make me show it off for everyone to see.”

Seungcheol starts to work himself open with a second finger, and Joshua feels like there’s a five alarm fire in his head at every word that comes out of his mouth. He tries to slow down, think about anything but the slick sound of Seungcheol’s slightly dimpled hand pumping around his cock, keeping time with the rhythm of his fingers rocking in and out of his hole. But when he lets his mind drift away from the sight of Seungcheol in front of him, debauched and pink down to his chest, Joshua can only think of every time he’d tease his roommate and feel a little twinge of _something_ at the way he would whine back. Something, he now realizes, a little like wanting to see how he’d whine with Joshua’s fingers buried up to the knuckle inside of him. 

“I bet he’d look at me...ah, ah...I bet he’d look at me like he’d never seen anything better,” Seungcheol slows the drag of his hand along his cock, pausing to ease the slide with more lube. “I bet he’d sit himself behind me...”

Joshua bites back a groan, as he imagines the warm weight of Seungcheol’s back against his chest, thinks about caging in his broad shoulders, ghosting his hands along his belly…

“...and start to stroke my cock for the camera. Make me show it off for you.” Seungcheol pants out the words, moaning a little at the stretch as he adds a third finger. “Then he’d spread me open with his fingers, just like this…make me feel his dick get hard against me, make me know how good he’s gonna fuck me.” 

The chimes have reached a near fever pitch, but Joshua can barely hear them, too focused on the way Seungcheol rocks up and down up and down on his fingers and matching the intensifying cadence with his own hand. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold on, when Seungcheol slips his fingers out and reaches around to pull out a pale blue glass dildo from behind himself. Joshua feels like he could explode from watching him slick up the dildo from the tip all the way to its flared base and situating it between his legs.

Seungcheol’s breath hitches as he toys at his entrance with the cold-looking head. “What do you think he’d do next? Hyung, do you think...ah,” he slips the tip inside. “Ah...do you think he’d put me in his lap? Make me ride him so you can see his cock pump in and out of me?”

The bright pink garters have worked their way down Seungcheol’s legs by this point, making his socks hang a little wrinkled and disheveled somewhere around his knees. Through the buzz of half-formed thoughts in his head, Joshua wonders what it would feel like to pull them the rest of the way down and feel his way up Seungcheol’s thick thighs, holding them apart while he sinks into the tight warmth between them. Reaching around to jerk his cock with the rhythm of his thrusts. Joshua thinks about everyone watching them, everyone seeing what he gets to have every single day, Seungcheol’s body... _his smile...his laugh...the way he does dumb little dances when he eats, the way he whines when I’m hogging the TV for too long_. Joshua closes his eyes and feels his balls grow tighter with every stroke.

Seungcheol cries out a little brokenly, as he works the toy further into himself. “I think he’d...haa, haa...I think he’d feel so good, showing you how good I am for him, showing you how well I take his cock.” His bangs are sweaty, falling into his face, as he tips his neck back and strokes his length in time with the lewd-sounding drag of the dildo in and out of his body. “I think he’d make me cum for you, make me get myself all messy, right where you can see it.”

Joshua’s dick jumps in his hand, pressure building nearly beyond what he can handle. 

“I bet he’d run his hands through it...get his fingers all dirty and make me suck them clean. Would you like that, oppa? Would you wanna see that?” Seungcheol’s breaths grow more and more shallow with each thrust, as he fucks himself open for the camera. He adjusts the angle ever so slightly, letting out an obscene moan as the toy touches somewhere deep in his body. Grinding into the friction like he can’t get enough, Seungcheol’s hand begins to move with frantic intention, cock pink and leaking precum by the second.

“He’d fuck me...” he gasps, “he’d fuck me until I couldn’t take it anymore...and…” his words break off into high, keening whimpers. His hips begin to jerk of their own accord, as he thrusts up into his hand, steady rhythm falling off into a desperate search for friction.

Hearing the noises coming from Seungcheol’s mouth, Joshua feels like he’s suspended in zero gravity, before tumbling over the edge of sensation that engulfs his body. He tips his head back and cums with a silent cry, grasping the sheets in his hand, his entire body shaking with the feeling. He opens his eyes to see Seungcheol spilling over his own hand, painting his belly white with cum. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. The hottest thing, until Seungcheol breathes out and drags a finger through his cum, before sucking it into his mouth.

“Haa, haa, haa, was that...was that good for you, too? Did you like hearing about what I think he’d do to me?” As Seungcheol gingerly slides the dildo out of himself, the screen blinks over and over again, tips pouring in. “Well, we’ll just have to make extra sure he never comes home while we’re together, right?” Seungcheol’s eyes are trained on the webcam, but Joshua knows the single eyebrow he raises is meant just for him. He wants to kiss the smirk right off of Seungcheol’s face. _I want to kiss Seungcheol_.

“You’ll be back next week, right? I miss you when I don’t see you back here, you know that right? I’d be lonely if I didn’t get to see you all the time.” Seungcheol sticks his lip out a little petulantly, and Joshua wants to take it in his own and suck. _I really want to kiss Seungcheol_.

“But if you liked it today,” he brightens up. “Tell me what you want me to do next week. Easter is coming up soon...in case that gives you any ideas.” 

Seungcheol looks down slyly, and Joshua feels his dick twitch again at the thought of Seungcheol in bunny ears...with a little bunny tail... _kissing Seungcheol in bunny ears with a little bunny tail._

“I’ll see you next week, bye bye~” he waves a sticky hand, giggling a little before shutting his laptop and exhaling deeply. He glances up at Joshua, a question in his eyes.

“Was that...okay? I mean...were you okay with everything that just…”

“Yes, god...yes...I...that was so fucking hot, Cheollie. I mean…”

Seungcheol flushes even more deeply, a feat that seemed impossible a few minutes ago. “Oh, I uh...you think...you think I’m hot. I…”

“Seungcheol-ah,” Joshua breathes out. “You are the fucking hottest roommate I think anyone could ask for.”

Glancing down bashfully, Seungcheol runs a hand through his curls, groaning when he realizes he’s gotten lube all over his hair. “Not again…”

Joshua laughs fondly, feeling a little like screaming at how much he just wants to take his roommate by the shoulders and kiss him silly. 

“Can we do this again? I mean...maybe just the two of us next time?” he exhales, hoping the shakiness of his voice doesn’t deny the certainty of his heart.

“Yeah…” Seungcheol looks up through his eyelashes shyly. “I’d like that...but also maybe with more touching.”

They laugh awkwardly, a way to fill the not-uncomfortable silence that’s fallen between them. Seungcheol opens the drawer in his bedside table again, taking out a pack of wet wipes and tossing one to Joshua before pulling one out for himself. Joshua leans forward to catch it and cringes a bit as he slips a hand into his pants to wipe at the mess underneath. He gives Seungcheol a chagrined look, as the other boy stifles another laugh. The silence settles over them again, before Joshua breaks it. 

“Wait, can I ask a question? And like you don’t have to answer or anything if you don’t want to,” Joshua blushes, fumbling a little for words.

“Yeah, sure. Not sure what we...haven’t shared at this point,” Seungcheol winces a little as the coolness of the wipe hits his skin. 

“On the call with your…”

“Clients. I generally go with clients,” he chuckles lightly. 

“Yeah, with them. Uh...you...uh, called them hyung _..._ and oppa?”

“Oh uh yeah...like, it can be either for me, I guess?” Seungcheol stares up at the ceiling before continuing. “And...I think I like that...I like that it can be either for them, too.”

“Oh, that’s...chill. Okay,” Joshua replies softly. 

“Yeah? Okay.” Seungcheol lets out a breath he didn’t completely realize he was holding, before shooting the used wipe into the trash. 

“2-points!”

“Oh come on, that’s at least a 3-pointer from this distance.” Seungcheol pouts up at Joshua, making him finally, finally give up on pushing away the “ _I want to kiss you.”_ screaming in his brain.

“Fine, fine,” Joshua replies, leaning in over the computer and crowding Seungcheol back against the bolster. “Can I ask one more question?”

“Anything,” Seungcheol breathes out, smiling a little at the way his breath flutters across Joshua’s eyelashes. 

“Can I...is it okay if I kiss y-?”

Seungcheol surges forward and connects their lips before Joshua can finish getting the words out, the taste of cherries still lingering on his tongue. It’s not the best first kiss in the world, far from it, as they keep giggling and attempting different angles—with varying degrees of success. But Joshua thinks he wouldn’t mind having the chance to keep trying. Again and again and again. 

“Fuck,” Joshua whispers against Seungcheol’s mouth, breaking them apart.

“What?”

“I forgot your drink.” He grins lopsidely, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I won’t stand for that you know. I demand tribute. A peach milk a day for the next month.” Seungcheol huffs a little, and Joshua thinks he might just keep forgetting things if it means he gets to see Seungcheol sulk like this.

“Will you accept payment in kind?”

“Depends on what kind.”

“This kind.” Joshua cups a hand around Seungcheol’s cheek and pulls him in for another kiss.

Dinner might have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave me some kudos and tell me your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheS_standsfor)/[cc](https://curiouscat.me/TheS_standsfor)


End file.
